Sweet and Bitter
by LeeJINNI-Ahh
Summary: Sehun. "Aku tahu hyung...aku tahu"/ Luhan tau itu tangan siapa dn tersenyum malu malu/ "kau tak pandai berbohong soo" Ungkap Xiumin. "Dia hanya akan ke kamarnya Chen, bukannya meninggalkanmu!" hati Chen berkata/ EXO/ YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Cast: EXO (mungkin akan ada beberapa cameo)

Rated: M O.O

Genre: Was was

Warning: BL, YAOI,TYPO, ANEH, ABSURD, BIKIN PUYENG

Hai...JiJi balik bawa cerita. Ini adalah cerita yang presh prom the open dahh pokoknya. Baru di ketik dan baru di hayalin. Kira kira beginilah hayalan anak jaman sekarang agak agak membahana -" maap ngelanturr ^^v

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By LeeJINNI

Suara teriakan dan nyanyian terdengar saling bersahutan membuat suasana malam itu menjadi sangat ramai dan semarak. 12 orang namja menari dengan sangat lincahnya membuat teriakan teriakan nyaring itu semakin menjadi, ke 12 namja itu menyanyikan bait terakhir dari lagu mereka membuat beberapa gerakan wink untuk mereka yang berteriak tadi semakin menjadi histeris. Panggung malam ini sungguh panas, para namja yang berada di atas panggung tadi bergegas turun saat lagu mereka telah selesai, menerima handuk yang sudah disedikan oleh para staf.

"hah...malam ini kenapa terasa lebih melelahkan ya?!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"molla, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Baek." Ucap Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di kepala Baekhyun dari belakang.

"tapi boleh tidak kalian tidak usah mesra begitu?" Ketus Sehun sambil menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk bersamanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum malu dan ikut duduk bersandar di sebelah Sehun. Chanyeol yang sempat memejamkan matanya membuka kembali matanya, dilihatnya Sehun terus melihat ke satu arah yang sama yaitu tepat ke arah tempat duduk Luhan. Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Sehun pelan berusaha untuk menyadarkannya.

"Aku tahu hyung..aku tahu.." Sehun menoleh dan mengucapkannya dengan lirih dan wajah yang sendu. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengelus punggung Sehun dengan sayang berusaha menguatkan hati maknaenya ini.

DI DORM (Pagi)

"Chaaggiii...ireona!" Lay berusahamembangunkan laki laki yang menindihnya. Di elusnya pertama rambut lembut pujaannya. Lama kelamaan Lay mulai merasa kesal, dengan hati teguh dan doa Lay pun..

"Akhh...appooo". Menjambak rambut Suho hingga beberapa helai tertinggal di tangan Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum saat Suho memandangnya dan mulai menuruni tempat tidur mereka. Suho merengut saking kesalnya tangannya masih setia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit membuat Lay yang melihatnya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Kyungsoo, kau lihat apa" Ucap Xiumin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ani hyung. Ayo lanjutkan lagi memasaknya" D.O pun mengambil pisau yang ada di tangan Xiumin dan kembali memotong sayuran yang tadi sempat ia abaikan.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Soo" Ungkap Xiumin di dalam hati.

Sekarang ke 12 namja tampan yang aduhai itu sudah ada di studio tari mereka untuk berlatih beberapa tarian yang akan menjadi bagian dari performens mereka. Dengan gesit dan lincah mereka mengerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan irama lagu mereka. Kadang ke kanan ke kiri dan beberapa gerakan yang sulit. Tao berhenti tiba tiba dan melambaikan tangannya di udara untuk memberi tahu yang lainnya bahwa ia sudah lelah.

"Hyungg! Berhenti dulu, istirahat." Kata Tao sambil memelas dengan manja.

"Aigoo Taoo! Lihat wajah mu sudah jadi hijau..hhaahaaahaa" Ledek Chen dengan penuh semangat. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang kini ikut menggoda Tao dengan meniru ekspresi kesal Tao, dan Tao? Hanya bisa pasrah dan menggerutu.

"Sudah sudah. Kita istirahat" Mutlak Suho yang membuat Tao kegirangan dan memeluk Suha senang.

Mereka melepas lelah mereka dengan menyantap beberapa ramen dan ayam goreng yang sudah mereka pesan tadi.

Kris melihat cara Tao makan bahkan bisa di bilang menatapnya intens. Dan Tao yang merasa dirinya sedang di perhatikan pun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan fuala, wajah kokoh Kris tepat di sampingnya dan bibir mereka hampir saja bertemu membuat Tao tertegun karna Kris sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya. Sadar dengan jantungnya yng tak karuan Tao pun memalingkan wajahnya dan bergegas untuk duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kenapa pindah Tao?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Disana aku tak kebagian jadi di sini lebih strategis" Riang Tao dengan kegugupan yang ikut serta.

Luhan pun acuh dan meneruskan lagi acara makannya, tiba tiba Luhan merasakan sebuh tangan berada di atas tangannya yang ada di belakang Tao. Luhan tau itu siapa, dan tersenyum diam diam sambil terus membiarkan tangannya di genggam perlahan.

Pagi ini EXO mendapat jadwal untuk libur dan tidak di sia siakan begitu saja oleh hampir seluruh member. Suho menggandeng tangan Lay dan menariknya keluar dorm, sepertinya mereka akan kencan. Tao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih pergi ke salon untuk merilekskan kembali tubuh mereka. Kris, Sehun dan Kai juga pergi ke game center untuk menyenangkan diri mereka. Lalu pasangan Chanbaek pun keluar dari dorm setelah Sulay, Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah neneknya. Ternyata masih ada 2 orang di dorm yaitu Chen dan Xiumin. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Jawabannya tentu tidak ada. Chen yang baru selesai mandi heran melihat dorm yang sepi hanya ada Xiumin di meja makan.

"Hyung. Yang lain kemana? Mereka sudah pergi?" Berondong Chen tanpa jeda.

"Iya, sudah. Kau di suruh istirahat oleh Suho, katanya badan mu masih panas." Pesan Xiumin pada Chen

Chen yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil menonton tv. Bosan sekali, itu pikir Chen, seperti kuburan walaupun ada Xiumin itu tidak berpengaruh apa apa karna akan sama saja sepi. Xiumin berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa bicara dengan Chen, saat ia melewati Chen tangannya serasa tertahan dari bawah dan ia melihat Chen sedang memegang erat tangannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Xiumin heran.

Chen yang tersadar akan tindakannya segera melepas tangan Xiumin. Dan meminta maaf lalu tak lupa ia bilang bahwa ia hanya iseng melakukannya, dengan suara yang terdengar kikuk. Xiumin kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah flatnya.

"Aigoo...apa yang kulakukn tadi! Dia hanya akan ke kamarnya bukan pergi darimu Chen! " Tegas Chen pada hatinya. Mengingat sebuah kenyataan sulit yang ingin ia hapus antara dirinya dan Xiumin, orang yang dia cintai.

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

Yahhh TBC! Hehe...aku balik nihh

Kira kira lanjut apa nggak ni? Kalo setuju lanjut bakal lanjut kalo gk setuju ya tetep di lanjut...hehehe :p ken harus tetap berjuang! ( bakar rumah tetangga)...

Tapi aku butuh dukungan biar semangat! Ayo dibantu yaa dibantuu...

Wo ai nii :3


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: EXO (mungkin akan ada beberapa cameo)

Rated: M O.O

Genre: Was was

Warning: BL, YAOI,TYPO, ANEH, ABSURD, BIKIN PUYENG

Hai...JiJi balik bawa lanjutannya... Dan lagi lagi ini tercipta pas lagi kuliah, untung aja JiJi tadi nggak ada dosen,, hehehe. Ayo di baca di baca ^^v

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By LeeJINNI

Sehun tersenyum melihat layar latop yang ada di depannya, layar itu kini menampakkan kedekatan dua orang namja yang sesekali membuat orang orang yang melihat kedekatan mereka berteriak senang. "HUNHAN MOMENT" begitu kira kira video yang sedang di tonton Sehun walaupun tanpa suara, Sehun hanya takut ketahuan bahwa dirinya suka menonton video HUNHAN Couple. Sehun menutup laptopnya sambil terus tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian wajah murung kembali tampak.

"Seandainya mereka tahu yang sebenarnya." Ujarnya Sehun sedih. Kini di tolehkannya kepalanya menghadap ke sebelah kirinya dimana jauh di sofa sana ada dua namja yang sedang bercanda mesra. Di hembuskannya nafas beratnya sambil tersenyum getir. Seandainya saja semua fans HUNHAN tahu bahwa kenyataanya tidak semanis saat mereka ada di panggung. Kini ia harus kembali menjadi orang jahat yang selalu berharap hubungan Luhan dan namja itu, Kai. Putus. Sesegera mungkin! Namun dirinya sadar bahwa itu tidak mudah, mereka berdua telah lama menjalin kasih, sepertinya Sehun memang tidak beruntung. Diangkatnya laptop miliknya dan pergi menjauh, serasa muak dan sesak berada di sana melihat sahabatnya bersama orang yang ia cintai sedang merajut cinta.

"Kau di sini? Sedang apa?"Chanyeol ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Aku bosan hyung. Membohongi diriku sendiri, aku ingin jujur hyung" Sehun menutup matanya dengan lengan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan gegabah Hun, kau bisa membuat kecanggungan nantinya." Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik hip hop yang di putar Sehun.

"Tapi kalian hanya memikirkan perasaan Luhan dan Kai! Lalu aku? Aku hanya selalu jadi bahan untuk membuat fans senang begitu? Aku ingin yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin Luhan jadi miliku!" Geram Sehun.

"Bersabarlah Hun. Tahan dirimu dulu! Kau tak ingin membuat persahabatan mu dengan Kai berantakan kan?" Peringat Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur Sehun dan keluar dari kamar itu.

DI DAPUR

Chen terlihat mengaduk tehnya tak bersemangat terlihat juga tangannya yang berusaha menggapai sesuatu tanpa berniat melihat di mana letaknya. Sesekali Chen membuang nafasnya dengan kasar, wajahnya terlihat murung sepertinya Chen kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ia menahan tangan Xiumin. Saking fokus dengan lamunanya Chen tak sadar Xiumin telah duduk memeperhatikannya. Bagaimana tidak, Chen membuat tehnya dengan murung dan hal lainnya kembali membuat Xiumin heran, belum sempat Xiumin bicara Chen sudah meminum tehnya dan hasilnya...

"Huueekkk...Aaassiiinnn!" Chen terlonjak dan menaruh kasar gelasnya. Xiumin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tertawa bahkan kini di pelupuk matanya mulai ada butiran kecil.

"Kenapa kau bodoh begitu sih? Belum sempat ku peringati tapi sudah kau minum duluan" Tawa Xiumin belum juga reda. Chen hanya bisa cengo dan pasrah dengan ejekan Xiumin. Chen mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan kasar lalu ia mencuci gelas itu, dia sudah tak ingin minum teh lagi.

"Tidak buat teh lagi?" Ucap Xiumin menyenggol lengan Chen, yang di senggol hanya menggeleng lesu. Melihat hal itu Ximun menarik lengan Chen untuk duduk. Dengan sigap Xiumin kembali meracikkan teh untuk Chen.

"Malaikatku" Suara hatinya berkata, dan senyum Chen pun kembali. Chen mendekati Xiumin perlahan di letakkannya tangannya di antara tubuh Xiumin. Mencoba untuk meperangkap tubuh malaikatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chen!" Gugup Xiumin.

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Chen memeluk erat tubuh Xiumin dari belakang membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Xiumin.

"Lepaskan! Kita sudah pernah membahas ini dan cukup Chen, kita lupakan semuanya!" Xiumin memejamkan matanya kuat saat mengatakan hal itu. Sesak rasanya. Dengan sigap Xiumin pun melepaskan pelukan Chen di tubuhnya. Dan lihatlah mata kucingnya kini sudah berkaca kaca, Chen berusaha menyentuh wajah malaikatnya namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh Xiumin. Malaikatnya kini kembali terbang menjauhinya, lubang itu terbuka lagi.

FLASHBACK ON

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari malam malam sebelumnya. Padahal salju sudah lama berhenti namun dalam ruangan ini masih tetap terasa sangat dingin. 12 orang yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat tegang dan tak ada satupun suara terdengar tapi tunggu dulu. Ada satu suara. Suara isakan yang berasal dari salah satu dari mereka, terdengar sangat pilu dan menyedihkan.

"Ehemm.." Suho jadi orang pertama yang mengeluarkan dehemannya untuk menghapus suasana tegang di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah" Suara itu terdengar bergetar dan pelan.

Semua tiba tiba menoleh ke arah suara parau itu, menatapnya dengan sedih seolah merasakan perasaannya yang sedang terluka. Dan semuanya kembali tertunduk seolah tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka bicarakan atau mereka perbuat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau tak mau mengerti Min? Aku tidak mau berpisah, aku membutuhkan mu. Sangat sangat membutuhkanmu!" Suara itu kembali terdengar bahkan kini lebih terdengar frustasi.

Namja yang sedang menangis itu mulai mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya menyeka air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kita tetap berpisah!" Suara serak itu membuat namja yang memohon tadi memelototkan matanya tak percaya. Chen namja pemohon itu segera merangkak menuju tempat kekasihnya yang ada di seberangnya kakinya serasa mati rasa setelah mendengar kata kata itu. Chen berlutut dan menggenggam kedua tangan yang terasa dingin itu, matanya menatap wajah yang mata sembab itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!Jangan dengarkan mereka sayang. Mereka tidak berhak menentukan hubungan kita!" Ucap Chen cukup keras.

"Mereka berhak Chen! Mereka fans kita! Bukan, tapi mereka adalah fans mu dan haters untukku!" Balas Xiumin tak kalah keras. 10 namja lainnya hanya bisa mendengarkan dan saling melempar pandang satu sama lain. Chen mendudukan dirinya mengacak rambutnya frustasi, air matanya sedikit menetes membuatnya terlihat benar benar kacau. Tatapannya kosong pikirannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu saat mereka menghadiri suatu acara.

Terikan teriaka yang awalnya sangat histeris dan bersemangat tiba tiba berubah menjadi teriakan tidak senang yang mereka lemparkan saat melihat Chen menggandeng tangan Xiumin saat mereka bernyanyi. Raut wajah Xiumin sontak berubah saat itu juga di lepaskannya perlahan tangan Chen dan pergi ke sisi teman temannya yang lain, Chen hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkannya. Tapi setelah acara itu saat mereka telah berada di dalam mobil, Lay tak sengaja menemukan beberapa arikel di internet mengenai Chenmin Couple karna merasa penasaran Lay pun membuka salah satu artikel itu dan betapa terkejutnya Lay saat terus menscroll kebawah di mana dilihatnya komentar untuk artikel ini. Lay membaca setiap kalimat itu yang lebih banyak berisi kata kata yang menyakitkan juga kasar. Belum sempat Lay menutup artikel itu tangan Xiumin sudah merebutnya lebih dulu dan setelah membaca beberapa deret kalimat itu air matanya sudah tidak bisa di hentikan. Matanya masih belum ingin beranjak di bacanya terus setiap kalimat itu yang membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Melihat hal itu Kris, Tao, Chen, dan Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Xiumin penasaran apa yang membuatnya menangis, Lay yang duduk di samping Xiumin pun telihat kebingungan. Kris yang tidak betah penasaran pun mengambil paksa ponsel Lay lalu di ikutinya mata Kris oleh ke 3 temannya yang lain membaca artikel dan komentar komentarnya. Sontak mereka terhenyak bagaimana tidak sesak membacanya, isi dari komentar di artikel itu hanya makian saja seperti.

_"Xiumin itu kenapa nempel nempel sana Chen sih! Pasti cuma biar tambah terkenal"_

_"Ish dasar tidak punya bakat. Karna dia sedikit fansnya makanya dia dekat dekat dengan Chen ku!"_

_"Tidak tahu diri! Dia ingin Chen juga punya banyak haters ya seperti dirinya itu."_

_"Benar benar malas melihatnya. Chen tidak cocok dengan Xiumin!"_

_"Apa apaan itu, Xiumin pasti senang sekali di gandeng Chen! Menyebalkan! Sudah selalu menempel dengan Luhan sekarang dengan Chen!"_

_"Aku jadi tidak suka Chen lagi! Aku benci sekali dengan Xiumin soalnya"_

_"Xiumin sok jadi anak polos"_

Begitulah kira kira komentar yang ada di artikel itu. Sesak sesak sekali rasanya, Chen lagsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi mobil. Chen menoleh ke arah belakang dan mengusap lembut rambut Xiumin yang masih terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kembali lagi ke ruangan dingin itu.

"Pokonya kita berpisah! Aku lelah di maki, sakit rasanya di benci secara terus terang begitu! Aku juga ingin punya fans seperti kau dan member yang lain!" Isak Xiumin kembali terdengar. Sontak saja itu membuat Chen kembali pada dunianya kini.

"Kau adalah orang yang kucintai. Mana bisa aku melepaskanmu! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mendengarkan mereka? Aku mohon Min" Chen menciumi kedua punggung tangan Xiumin bergantian sambil menangis keras.

"Aku tidak mau kau dibenci! Kita jalani saja hidup kita seperti dulu Chen. Anggaplah perasaan ini tidak ada!" Parau Xiumin sambil bergegas pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Tak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa dan derai air mata yang jatuh dari mata Chen. "Mianhae Chen! Mianhae. Aku bersumpah bahwa kau lah satu satunya orang yang kucintai. Mianhae" Perlahan tubuh Xiumin merosot di balik pintu kamarnya menangis sejadi jadinya. Kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi hanya demi mengejar karier dan mimpinya, dia sadar betul bahwa dialah yang memiliki fans paling sedikit. Dia benar benar harus bekerja extra agar bisa di perhatikan dan di akui keberadannya. Dan kini hal itu membuatnya benar benar sedih, tapi melihat beberapa fans Chen malah balik membencinya, Xiumin tak rela! Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya di benci dan dia tidak mau Chen sepertinya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Chen masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sampai sebuah tepukan di bahunya mengembalikan semua kesadarannya. "Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung melihat wajah Chen yang terlihat linglung.

"Ah...apa? Kenapa? Hah...aku tidak apa apa" Ucap Chen linglung dan akhirnya melenggang pergi, dan Luhan hanya bisa terheran heran dengan tingkah bebek jelek satu itu.

HARI MINGGU (EXO LIBUR)

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku taman yang bisa dibilang sepi ini. Dipejamkannya mata bulatnya menyesapi aroma pepohonan dan tanah yang basah mengganti setiap udaranya dengan yang baru. Perlahan di bukanya mata bulat dan itu mengerjapkan beberapa kali. Kyungsoo pun memperlihatkan senyumannya melihat hamparan rumput hijau di depannya. Terlihat sejuk dan begitu damai. Tangannya kini mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, dan setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari tangannya pun mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak musik mungil dengan desain pemutar musik lama dengan ukiran namanya dibawahnya. Di putarnya tuas yang ada di samping kotak itu lalu terdengarlah dentingan musik yang mengalun lembut membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum samar.

"Kenapa kau tak menepati janji mu? Kau pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa kau akan mengejarku dengan cintamu. Dan akupun sudah memberi mu semuanya! Tapi kini,,," Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan kata katanya dan hanya tersenyum getir mengingat semua kebodohannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku bersalah" Namja itu terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang duduk jauh di depan sana, kini namja itu menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kyungsoo menatap sendu ke kotak musik yang dulu dia berikan. Tak kuat melihat kesedihan di wajah Kyungsoo namja itu pun pergi dengan menundukkan wajahnya, menyesali semua tindakan dan keputusannya dulu.

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

Eng..ing...eng...JiJi akhirnya selesai dengan chap 2 udah mulai keliatan deh ceritanya cuma Kyungso nih yang belum...hehehe

Tolong di repiew lagi yaa biar tambah semangat buatnya..

Ohh..yaaa, makasi banyak buat kalian yang udah mau ngerepiew dan ngasik saran (bow)

Lope lope ama kalian semuuaaaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: EXO (mungkin akan ada beberapa cameo)

Rated: M O.O

Genre: Was was

Warning: BL, YAOI,TYPO, ANEH, ABSURD, BIKIN PUYENG

Ayooo...ayoooo...masih anget nihh! Di baca yuk di baca. Ini baru aku tulis dan langsung jadi dan maklum deh kalo jelek ya..secara dibuatnya 3 jeman -" entah 3 jam itu lama ato nggak. Dan maaf kalo banyak TYPO. Sumpah uda remang remang ni mata. Tapi yang pasti FF ini telah tersaji...

Selamat menikmati :D HOPE U LIKE :)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By LeeJINNI

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamanya membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara tepat diatas wajahnya, senyuman Luhan pun terlihat, kembali diingatnya kejadian itu. Ya. Sehun menggenggam t

angannya diam diam saat mereka selesai latihan tempo hari. Sungguh perasaan yang menyenangkan. Saking senangnya Luhan sampai berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri membayangkan wajah Sehun yang tersenyum. Luhan sadar harusnya dia tak boleh punya pikiran seperti ini karna dia adalah milik Kai. Tapi tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Sehun sudah mulai merambat di dalam hatinya bahkan lebih dulu dibandingkan Kai. Berawal dari hanya akting di atas panggung, Luhan bisa merasakan cinta itu ada di mata Sehun setiap menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa chagi?" Kai menempatkan dirinya di atas Luhan yang sedang terlentang. Luhan yang merasa malu pun hanya menggeleng. Kai yang gemas lalu mencubit hidung kecil Luhan dan mulai menciumi leher putih Luhan.

"Jangan membuat tanda Kaii.." Ucap Luhan pasrah.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, tangan kanannya kini menelusup masuk ke kaos putih milik Luhan mencari tonjolan mungil yang mungkin saja sudah mengeras dan benar. Nipple kecil itu sudah mengeras dengan jahil Kai mempermainkannya terkadang hanya di elusnya, ditariknya semua itu membuat Luhan gila. Di tariknya kepala Kai agar menghadapnya.

"Hisap Kaii-ahhh" Desah Luhan saat Kai menariknya dengan sengaja.

Kai tersenyum dan mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Luhan. Kembali terdengar lenguhan di sela ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas. Kai melepaskan ciumannya kini bibirnya mulai mengecup semua tubuh Luhan sensual, dan saat berhadapan dengan nipple Luhan, Kai langsung melahapnya dengan rakus. Dijilatnya, dihisapnya kuat kuat seperti ingin menyusu. Luhan terlihat benar benar terbuai dengan permainan Kai yang menggairahkan, diremasnya terus rambut halus Kai untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Kai menarik kaos Luhan dengan paksa lalu di tariknya paksa celana pendek yang di pakai Luhan, kini yang tersisa hanya celana dalam Luhan saja dan terlihatlah jelas gundukan diantara paha Luhan. Kai menggesekan tangannya kasar pada gundukan itu membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi.

"Lick Kai! Please" Luhan benar benar sudah di kuasai nafsu.

Tanpa ragu Kai melepaskan celana terakhir Luhan, kini terbebas sudah penis milik Luhan yang tak lebih besar dari milik Kai. Dijilatnya perlahan penis Luhan lalu dengan pasti Kai mulai memasukkan junior imut itu ke dalam mulutnya membuat Luhan merasakan nikmat yang membuatnya melayang. Kai semakin menjadi dengan erangan yang Luhan keluarkan membuat libidonya meningkat. Di sentilnya bola kembar milik Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, mulutnya masih tetap memanjakan penis Luhan. Kai merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi Luhan akan klimaks di tambahnya tempo hisapan dan jilatannya hingga akhirnya membuat tubuh Luhan melengkung sempurna saat kenikmatannya benar benar tercapai. Luhan mengelus surai milik kai dengan sayang sambil mengatur nafasnya, diliriknya Kai yang masih ada di selangkangannya, Luhan pun memberikan senyuman seolah memberikan lampu hijau pada Kai. Kai pun tersenyum puas lalu di bukanya laci di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil sebotol lube. Di tuangkannya isi lube itu di tangannya dan di junior Luhan. Di usapkannya perlahan lube yang ada ditangannya pada permukaan hole sempit milik Luhan dan tak lupa diusapkannya juga lube yang ada di penis Luhan secara merata membuat penis itu kini begitu licin dan mengkilap, ditekannya lubang kecil di penis itu dengan lidah Kai membuat Luhan meremas seprai dengan kuat. Puas bermain dengan penis tegang (lagi) Luhan, Kai pun mulai melakukan gerakan memutar di sekitar hole Luhan dengan tangannya membuat Luhan susah payah meredam desahannya, nafsunya sudah di puncak ia ingin Kai memasukinya dan membuatnya mendesah keras.

"Kaii-aahhh, buka-ahh baju-hh muhh" Luhan berbicara di barengi desahannya.

Kai menyeringa. Kai turun dari ranjang dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk.

"Bukakan Dear" Suruh Kai sambil menggigit bibirnya sexy.

Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah dan saliva yang bercecer dimana mana membuatnya benar benar siap untuk disantap. Dengan sisa tenaganya Luhan membuka semua pakaian Kai dan kain terakhir pun terlepas bersama dengan bebasnya penis Kai yang sudah sangat menegang dan..besar! Luhan tercekat. Penis besar inilah yang selalu memuaskannya membuatnya gila dan berteriak frustasi karna kenikmatannya. Tanpa sadar Luhan bicara sendiri didalam hatinya sambil mengelus elus penis besar milik Kai tanpa menyadari desahan nikmat dari si pemilik penis, bahkan kini Luhan mengecup penis Kai dengan sangat lembut sambil memjamkan matanya. Kai mengerang tertahan. Kai yang sudah tak sabar langsung mendorong Luhan hingga terlentang kembali. Luhan yang baru sadar hanya bisa mendesisi saat ujung penis Kai berada di pintu surganya, perlahan penis besar itu berusaha untuk masuk, walaupun di awal lubang itu sudah di basahi lubet etap tidak mempan, Kai yang tak tega meliaht Luhan kesakitan meraih botol lubenya lagi dan di olesinya lube itu pada kejantannya, mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu setidaknya. Kai mendorong terus penisnya hingga setengah bagian. Kai berheti sejenak menikmati jepitan pada penisnya. Ahh...benar benar nikmat. Batin Kai.

"Lanjutkann kai-aahh" Desah Luhan saat sadar Kai berhenti.

Kai mendorong kembali penisnya hingga akhirnya semua masuk kedalam surga Luhan. Luhan langsung saja menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal, mencengkram erat seprai yang sudah berantakan ini. Menyalurkan rasa sakut yang luar biasa pada lubangnya, padahal ia sudah sering melakukannya dengan Kai tapi ini masih saja terasa menyakitkan. Kai menjilati kuping Luhan dengan nafsu menghigitnya kecil membuat sang pemilik mendesah tak karuan melupakan sejenak kesakitannya di bawah sana. Kai mulai menggerakkan penisnya dengan perlahan, Luhan memeluk Kai dengan erat karna rasa sakit yang masih bisa dirasakannya. Kai menciumi wajah Luhan dengan lembut di barengi dengan gerakannya yang semakin keras dan kuat hingga akhirnya terdengar lenguhan nikmat dan desahan desahan indah yang keluar dari bibir kecil Luhan. Kai menggerakkan penisnya semakin kuat dan kasar menggagahi Luhan dengan kekuatan besarnya membuat Luhan ikut terlonjak seiring dengan tumbukan Kai yang semakin dalam dan ganas. Luhan hanya bisa mendesahkan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan penis besar Kai benar benar hebat menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat dan kuat. Kai memegangi bahu Luhan agar tidak ikut terhentak dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Semakin lama Kai semakin menusuk prostat Luhan dengan kuat seperti tak ada hari esok. Luhan benar benar melayang, rasanya luar biasa surganya benar benar nikmat kini dan lagi penisnya yang ingin menumpahkan cairannya.

"Kai-ahh..aku-ahh, ingiinn..." Kata Luhan terbata

"Bersama chagi-ahhh" Kai makin mempercepat sodokannya.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan mereka secara bersamaan.

"Luhann..chagii-ahh" Lenguh Kai sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menikmati setiap detik orgasmenya.

"Sehhunnn" Ucap Luhan dengan mata yang sudah menutup mengatur nafasny sehabis orgasme.

Bercinta mereka ditutup dengan meneriaki nama pasangan masing masing.

"Namun, tunggu dulu! Sehun? Tadi Luhan bilang Sehun?" Batin Kai berkecambuk. Di tolehnya wajah malaikat putih di bawahnya yang kini sudah terlelap. Perasaan tak suka kembali menguar di hatinya. Selalu Sehun!

"Sehunn..." Namja rusa itu berlari mendekati namja albino di depannya.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya namja itu dengan wajah flatnya.

"Ani, hanya saja..kita beli bubble tea yukk?" Ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Lagi? Bukankah tadi sudah beli." Sehun hanya bisa terheran heran.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku!" Ngambek Luah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hahh...baiklah baiklahh" Ucap Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan sayang. Luhan tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Mimpi sialan!" Namja albino itu kini terduduk dengan kedua kakinya menekuk di depan dadanya. Di acaknya kasar rambutnya, sesekali di hapusnya air mata yang mulai mendesak keluar. Di kuatkannya lagi dirinya dan kembali berbaring untuk tidur. Setidaknya di dalam mimpi Luhan bisa jadi miliknya.

PAGI DI DORM

Baekhyun berjalan ke dalam dapur dan di temukannya Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun.

"Kenapa pagi pagi sudah bengong?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membawa gelas dengan air didalamnya.

"Tidak. Aku baik baik saja" Ucap Kyungsoo terhenyak

"D.O~yaa. Kau ini sedang pura pura ya? Jelas kau bengong tadi." Baekhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Aku tidak bengong kok hanya mikir mau memasak apa" Ucap Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun meyakinkan dengan mata bulatnya dan tatapannya yang khas

"Oke, aku percaya" Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur sambil bernyanyi kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat di letakkannya pisau yang tadi dipakainya. Mengusap kasar wajahnya agar tetap fokus pada masakannya.

Acara makan EXO pun begitu ramai seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya. Ada Sulay yang seperti pengantin baru, Chanbaek yang selalu ribut dan mesra kembali disaat yang sama, juga ada Kailu yang saling menyuapi, ada Xiumin yang hanya membatu duduk di sebelah Chen, Kyungsoo yang memakan nasinya dengan lesu, Sehun yang menatap tajam aksi suap suapan Kailu, dan Kristao. Tunggu dulu mereka belum jadi couple. Oh lihatlah betapa lucunya Tao yang membeku di hadapan Kris bagaimana tidak, Kris yang tepat duduk di depannya kini menatapnya dengan mata elangnya sambil menumpukan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelahnya lagi menyuapi nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Tao benar benar berdebar di tatap seperti itu. Hatinya seakan ingin melarikan diri. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin meminjam kekuatan Kai dan menghilang saat itu juga! Rasanya maluu sekaliii. Batin Tao. Tiba tiba Tao merasa ada yang menyenghol kakinya dan matanya pun menatap namja yang ada di depannya dengan gugup. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan seolah memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk menemuinya di kamar mereka. Kris bangun terlebih dulu.

"Sudah makannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Kris. Kris hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum misterius ke arah Tao, dan lihatlah si mata panda hanya bisa tersipu. Diam diam Tao pun mengikuti langkah Gegenya itu.

Saat Tao baru menutup pintu kamarnya, tiba tiba dari belakang bisa dirasakannya tubuh besar dan tegap tengah berdiri mengurungnya. Tao pun memberanikan diri untuk berbalik dan seketika bibirnya telah bertemu dengan benda asing yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Bibir Kris. Tao memejamkan matanya erat di remasnya baju Kris dengan kedua tangannya. Kris melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum manis pada panda di depannya dengan mengelus sayang kepala Tao. Dan si panda hanya bisa tertunduk malu sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang agak basah, Kris mendongakkan kepala Tao agar menatapnya dan kembali ia cicipi bibir Tao yang selama ini ingin sekali ia sentuh. Dengan nafsu yang memuncak Kris semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan menghisapnya dengan ganas membuat Tao mendesah di sela ciumannya.

"Wo ai ni.." Kris mengecup kening Tao setelah melepaskan ciuman panas yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya tiba tiba mematung. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mendengar ucapan Gegenya ini, di beranikannya untuk menatap kedua mata Kris yang masih setia menatapnya. Tao menangkup wajah tampan Kris dengan kedua tangannya, di kecupnya lembut bibir tebal Kris dengan penuh cinta. Kris yang tiba tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti seketika memerah, di peluknya panda gembul di depannya dengan erat tidak ingin Tao tahu wajahnya yang memerah. Tao hanya terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Kris.

"Wo ye ai ni, Ge.." Tao tersenyum bahagia saat mengatakannya.

SEMENTARA DI LUAR

"Sepertinya sudah selesai." Bisik salah seorang dari mereka yang paling tinggi.

"Apa itu artinya mereka jadian?" Bisik satunya lagi.

"Mungkin, tapi itu baguskan Tao jadi ada pawangnya." Cengir namja yang lebih pendek.

"Aishh...shiper mereka akan berbahagia" Namja albino itu berkata sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tapi aku ragu akan keselamatan Tao sekarang" Bisik seorang namja lainnya yang memiliki mata kucing sambil terus menempelkan kupingnya pada pintu kamar Kristao. Dan hal itu pun di ikuti oleh teman temannya yang lain. Benar saja wajah mereka semua memerah saat mendengar suara desahan dan erangan dari dalam kamar laknat itu. Dan sudah pasti itu suara Tao yang sedang dikerjai Kris.

"Yaa...Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Kai, Sehun, berhenti menguping di depan pintu mereka!" Teriak Suho membuat semuanya berbalik ke arah suara dan memberi hormat lalu maju lima langkah bubar jalan. Meninggalkan pasangan kasmaran yang sedang dimabukan oleh nikmatnya bercinta.

Sehun benar benar sial. Cedera kecil dikakinya membuatnya tidak bisa ikut perform dengan member yang lainnya, dengan terus menggerutu Sehun terus memarahi kakinya. Tiba tiba terdengar suara kikikan geli dari arah sampingnya dan tepat disana ada Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sudah gila ya memarahi kakimu sendiri" Luhan tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kau tidak usah senang begitu. Kau sudah pulang, mana yang lain?" Ucap Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Mereka pergi masing masing saat acara sudah selesai, besok kan libur. Jadi beberapa langsung tidak pulang ke dorm. Lalu bagaimana kakimu? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyentuh kaki kiri Sehun yang di plester cukup besar.

"Ah..ini hanya luka kecil. Sebenarnya aku tidak apa apa. Lalu mana Kai?" Sehun menampakkan senyuman yang dipaksakan saat menyebut nama "Kai".

"Kai masih bersama Suho dan Kris. Dasar kau ini masih saja keras kepala..hahaha. " Tawa renyah Luhan membuat Sehun tertegun.

"Kau juga masih manis seperti dulu. Dan perasaan ku pun masih tetap sama padamu" Sehun menyampingkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku..aku.." Gagap Luhan saat melihat Sehun mendekat dan ingin menciumnya. Luhan tidak menolak bahkan ia ingin di cium Sehun. Murahan? Luhan juga tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti perasaan ini sama seperti 1 tahun yang lalu. Jarak mereka sangat dekat bahkan kini tangan Sehun ada di pundak Luhan untuk semakin mengikis jarak mereka, mata mereka pun mulai terpejam dan,,,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Ucap namja itu geram.

"Kaiii" Desis Luhan terkejut dan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauhinya.

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

Yahhh...Mian deh kalo gk begitu puas ya..tapi tolong di puas puasin aja T.T

Gimana? Gimana? Saya penasarannnn...

Jadi di repiew yaa teman teman/ chingu semuuaaaa :D ...

Nanti aku doain yang bagus bagus..hehehe

Padahal rencananya cuma mau buat 3 chap tapi kayaknya gk bisa T.T mesti mikir lagi deh...

Tapi gk apa deh...bentar lagi FF ini mungkin selesai :D


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: EXO (mungkin akan ada beberapa cameo)

Rated: M O.O

Genre: Was was

Warning: BL, YAOI,TYPO, ANEH, ABSURD, BIKIN PUYENG

Halooo semuaaaaa \^o^/... JiJi kembali setelah bertapa, mendaki gunung lewati lembah sungai mengalir indah ke samudraaa..walah malah nyanyi! Maaff..hehe #bow

FF ini jadi lagi lagi di waktu yang nggak tepat karna munculnya pas JiJi lagi dirumah sodara -" untung nggak ketauan nulis beginian walaupun para mahluk kecil (adik) JiJi pada KEPO! Nah yang jelas ENJOY yaaaa... Ayo baca...baca... :O hehehee udah lanjut nii WOIIII/

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By LeeJINNI

Kai mengeram marah saat melihat posisi Luhan dan Sehun dihadapannya. Dengan kasar Kai menarik Luhan dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam entah apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu Kai nanti, dan apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Berusaha mencium Luhan? Oh DAMN! Pikiran Sehun sudah mulai kacau sekarang.

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu, Kai dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bicara. Mereka saling menatap sinis satu sama lain, jika bisa, mereka mungkin ingin mengeluarkan laser panas dari kedua mata mereka dan membakar satu sama lain. Hari ini jadwal EXO tidak terlalu padat maka mereka bisa kembali ke dorm lebih awal, Kristao dan Sulay memilih untuk keluar mencari makan malam untuk perut mereka, lalu Chanbaek juga memilih untuk kencan dimalam hari di sungai Han dengan bersepeda. Tidak mau kesempatan emas ini hilang Chen pun membujuk Xiumin untuk mengantarnya jalan jalan sebentar dengan alasan klise yaitu, mencari udara segar. Yah..alhasil kini dorm lebih sepi dibandingkan kuburan, Luhan dan D.O pergi sebentar ke mini market dekat dorm mereka untuk membeli beberapa snack, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun hanya tinggal berdua di dorm mereka. Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kai yang sedang menonton acara TV. Sehun benar benar malas hanya berdua dengan Kai, padahal Kai adalah sahabat dekatnya dulu sebelum Kai merebut Luhan darinya. Sekarang Sehun benar benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap dengan Kai, ia merindukan masa masa dimana mereka benar benar kompak dan akrab. Tiba tiba pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kai di ujung pintunya, Kai masuk dan mendekat kearah tempat tidur Sehun dimana Sehun sedang berbaring diatasnya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Suara Kai terdengar dingin.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?" Sahut Sehun ketus sambil berdiri menghadap Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Kau ingin mengambilnya dariku?" Sinis Kai.

"Hahaahaa..bukankah kau yang merebutnya dariku? Kau tahu aku mencintainya, kau tahu aku sangat memujanya, tapi dengan mudahnya kau merebutnya!"Sehun berkata emosi dan mencengkram kerah baju Kai erat.

"Cih...aku tahu Sehun, aku tahu dengan pasti maka dari itu aku merebutnya!" Kai mendorong Sehun keras hingga cengkraman Sehun terlepas.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melakukannya Kai?" Sehun memukul keras wajah Kai hingga terjatuh. Kai bangun dengan segera dan mencengkram kerah baju sehun dengan penuh emosi..

"Karna aku iri dengan mu! Semua orang peduli padamu, dari dulu aku selalu kalah dari mu! Aku muak, sangat muak. Aku selalu berusaha lebih keras dari mu tapi kau selalu menang. Sekarang aku menang darimu, Luhan lebih memilih ku dibandingkan kau! Hahaha...walaupun aku harus merelakan perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya, hingga aku harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo orang yang aku cintai dan mematahkan hatinya!"Kai berkata penuh emosi dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkram erat kerah baju Sehun.

Bruukk...

Terdengar suara orang jatuh dari luar kamar Sehun, dengan refleks Kai dan Sehun menoleh ke satu titik dimana Kyungsoo kini tengah terduduk lemas dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat syok, belum lagi Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya mulai terlihat menjatuhkan air matanya. Kai membulatkan matanya saat melihat mereka berdua ada di depan pintu kamar Sehun yang pintunya tidak tertutup. Kai langsung berjalan dengan tergesa ingin merengkuh tubuh itu, hatinya sakit melihat mata itu menatapnya dengan air mata. Kyungsoo tidak percaya melihat apa yang dilakukan Kai, ini benar benar membuatnya mengalirkan air matanya semakin deras. Kai memeluknya.

Luhan benar benar merasa sakit hati melihat Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan khawatir dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan hatinya yang juga patah kini. Tatapannya kosong seolah dunia menghitam, dengan lunglai Luhan berjalan kekamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam, Sehun yang masih terpaku segera tersadar dan mengejar Luhan yang sudah masuk kekamarnya. Kai memapah Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa dan mengambilkannya segelas air, Kai meminumkan air yang ada ditangannya mencoba membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja dan Kai kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang masih menatap ke arah lantai dengan tatapn kecewa yang sangat terlihat jelas.

"Itu alasan kau meninggalkan ku?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan kembali terisak kecil.

"..." Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya seperti penjahat.

"Hanya karna rasa iri mu pada Sehun kau mengorbankan ku? Apa kau tidak sungguh sungguh mencintaiku?"

"..." Kai masih enggan membalas semua pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menohok hatinya.

"Kau jahat Kai...kau meninggalkanku setelah aku memberikan semuanya pada mu! Ini sangat menyakitkan Kaii!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul mukul tubuh Kai dengan frustasi.

Kai hanya bisa pasrah saja saat Kyungsoo terus memukulnya dan menarik narik kaosnya seperti orang kesetanan, di peluknya tubuh Kyungsoo yang terus mengamuk dan perlahan lahan pukulan dan rontaan Kyungsoo melemah dan berganti dengan tangisan keras.

Pintu dorm terbuka dan menampakkan pasangan Sulay dan Kristao masuk kedalam dorm. Suho yang melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dipelukan Kai mengernyit heran. Ada apa ini? Pikir Suho. Lay pun duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat, menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Sehun berjalan gontai menuju sofa yang sedang di duduki oleh Kai, Kyungsoo dan Lay wajahnya terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari Kai dan Kyungsoo. Terlihat pucat dan lelah.

"Kai?" Lay menepuk lengan Kai yang memeluk Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai sama sekali tidak bicara. Matanya kosong dan bibirnya tidak mau terbuka.

Lay menoleh kearah Sehun yang kini tengah menumpukan kepala berambut putih itu pada pundak sebelah kanannya. Lay mengusap lembut rambut Sehun, Lay benar benar bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suho yang melihat keanehan ini segera menyuruh Kristao untuk membawa Kai dan Kyungsoo ke kamar, agar mereka bisa beristirahat. Kris pun menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap dan sepertinya sangat nyenyak, Tao memapah Kai dibelakangnya walaupun sedikit kerepotan karna Kai sepertinya tidak punya tenaga bahkan untuk berdiri.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi?" Suho mengacak rambut Sehun pelan untuk mendongak melihatnya yang berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Sehun pun mendongak melihat Suho yang masih berdiri di depannya, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Lay dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Sehun mengarahkan Suho untuk ikut duduk dan dianggukan oleh Suho. Sehun memulai semua ceritanya sampai semua member kembali ke dorm dan menunjukan ekspresi yang sama seperti Sulay dan Kristao. Mereka semua bisa merasakan ada hawa yang tidak menyenangkan disini dan benar saja cerita Sehun membuat mereka semua kaget. Kai? Benarkah? Semua member menggeleng pelan dan kembali mendengarkan cerita Sehun. Xiumin bangkit pertama kali untuk melihat keadaan Luhan di ketuknya pintu itu sambil memanggil Luhan dengan khawatir, suara pintu terbuka pun membuat semua yang ada di ruangan TV pun menoleh penasarn dan hanya tangan Luhan yang terlihat menarik Xiumin untuk masuk dan pintu terkunci kembali. Semua member menghembuskan nafas kecewa secara bersamaan dan mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar masing masing untuk istirahat, karna besok mereka masih ada jadwal dan pasti akan melelahkan.

KESOKAN PAGINYA

Pagi ini tepatnya pukul 09.00 pagi, semua member terlihat tengah sibuk di dorm mereka. Semuanya mulai bersiap siap dirj untuk jadwal hari ini yang bisa dibilang cukup padat. Ada yang baru berganti baju, ada yang masih mengantuk dan merebahankan dirinya di sofa, ada pula yang sedang asyik memilih mau memakai sepatu yang mana. Lay kini memanggil semua member untuk makan dan terlihatlah gerombolan serigala kelaparan yang langsung duduk manis di depan makanan yang ada di atas meja. Chanyeol menghirup aroma masakan Lay dengan mata yang ditutup menikmati aromanya apalagi rasanya nanti. Luhan yang datang dengan Xiumin membuat semua member menolehkan pandangan mereka pada Luhan yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Lay menaruh semangkuk sup hangat di hadapan Luhan dan menaruh tangannya di kening Luhan.

"Nee.." Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk menenangkan Lay yang terlihat khawatir.

Kini Kyungsoo yang datang ke meja makan dan sekali lagi semua member menoleh kearahnya kecuali Luhan yang sedang mengaduk aduk isi supnya dengan tidak minat. Kyungsoo menarik salah satu kursi kosong dan mulai mengambil sumpitnya, melahap apa pun yang ada di depannya tanpa bicara. Semua member menatap aneh kelakuan Kyungsoo yang seperti kesetanan itu dan melihat betapa pucat wajah kecil Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol untuk berhenti menatap Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan di depannya dan kembali memakannya dengan masih sesekali memperhatikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Kai mana?" Nama keramat itu keluar dari mulut Suho yang di tujukan pada Kyungsoo. Semua member masih tetap sibuk dengan makanannya tapi mereka sudah memasang kuping mereka baik baik.

"Di kamar" Kyungsoo menjawab dingin dan terus melahap makanannya.

Suho bangkit dari tempat duduknya berencana untuk melihat Kai, namun tangannya ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Lay. Suho menoleh kearah Lay yang menggelengkan kepalanya terlihat sangat khawatir, Suho melepaskan perlahan tangan Lay dari tangannya dan tersenyum seolah meyakinkan Lay bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Dia leader dan sudah seharusnya ia menjaga dan melindungi para membernya, itu tanggung jawabnya sebagai leader dan sebuah tanggung jawab didirinya sendiri untuk apapun yang terjadi pada membernya. Itukan alasan kenapa dirinya diberi nama Suho?.

Di dalam kamar kini terlihat Kai dengan wajahnya yang kacau entah apa yang kini sedang ia pikirkan. Suho duduk di samping Kai menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Kai untuk memberinya semangat, ini pasti berat untuk Kai dan kemarin Suho juga sudah memperingati member yang lain untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur dalam hal ini, biar mereka ber4 yang menyelesaikannya. Kai menoleh ke arah Suho dengan wajah bersalah membuat Suho kembali menepuk nepuk pundak Kai seolah mengatakan tidak apa apa. Dengan lemah Kai memeluk Suho erat, di peluknya leader groupnya itu dan menangis sejadinya menyesali semua yang dia lakukan dan merasa bersalah pada semua member karna membuat masalah seperti ini. Suho pun membalas memeluk Kai, seolah merasakan penyesalan besar yang ada di diri Kai. Suho mendengar Kai berucap maaf dengan sangat lirih dan itu terus di ulanginya dengan suara yang makin menghilang, Suho menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan gwenchana berulang ulang agar Kai tenang dan berhenti mengatakan maaf.

"Suho, sudah waktunya kita pergi" Ucap Kris diambang pintu.

Suho mengangguk ke arah Kris dan menyuruh mereka untuk turun lebih dulu. Kembali Suho menoleh ke arah Kai yang masih menyeka air matanya.

"Kau mau ikut atau diam di dorm? Biar aku nanti yang buatkan alasan." Tanya Suho sambil mengelus punggung Kai sayang.

"Aku akan ikut. Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku mau cuci muka dulu" Kai berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi. Suho mempersiapkan barang barang yang biasa Kai bawa ke dalam tas milik Kai dan tanpa sengaja Suho menemukan foto Kyungsoo di dalam buku yang biasa Kai baca. Di sana terlihat wajah bahagia Kyungsoo dengan sebuah kotak musik kecil yang unik, Suho tersenyum membayangkan betapa dekatnya Kai dan Kyungsoo dulu walaupun tiba tiba saja Kai malah berpacaran dengan Luhan. Suho membalik foto itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil di bawah foto itu. "DO KYUNGSOO SARANGHAE" -BE MY LOVE 4EVER. Lagi lagi Suho tersenyum dan memasukkan kembali foto berharga Kai itu ke dalam buku milik Kai. Tepat setelah itu Kai keluar dan menatap aneh ke arah Suho yang tersenyum sangat cerah.

"Kenapa hyung? Senyummu kenapa begitu?" Kai membuka lemarinya dan mengambil salah satu di dalamnya dan memakainya dengan segera lalu beranjak ke arah cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Tidak, sudah ayo cepat kita bisa terlambat" Ucap Suho sambil memberikan tas milik Kai. Kai menerimanya dan memeriksa isinya sepertinya semua sudah ada di dalam tasnya. Suho pun menarik tangan Kai untuk segera menyusul yang lainnya yang sudah lebih dulu ada di bawah. Kai terlihat kikuk saat masuk ke dalam mobil, disana ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun membuatnya ingat dengan kejadian kemarin. Kai memilih untuk duduk di belakang bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan dengan ekor matanya ia masih bisa melihat wajah dingin Kyungsoo sama seperti saat mereka bangun tadi dan Kai masih ingat jelas perkataan Kyungsoo tadi pagi saat mereka terbangun yang membuatnya benar benar hancur.

"Aku membencimu." Hanya kata itu namun berefek besar pada diri Kai. Hancur sudah hatinya bahkan mungkin tidak ada apa apanya dibanding Kyungsoo selama ini.

MALAM HARI

Malam ini Chen berniat untuk tidak tidur dia ingin menonton film yang sudah lama ingin dia tonton dan karna besok libur jadi beruntunglah untuk dirinya. Malam sudah semakin larut semua member sudah bubar jalan menuju kamar mereka masing masing kecuali Xiumin yang masih sibuk di dapur entah apa yang dia lakukan. Chen menyetel kaset film yang ingin dia tonton itu dan mulai menyamankan posisinya dan memeluk semangkuk kripik kentang di lengan sebelah kirinya. Diliriknya Xiumin yang datang dari arah dalur dengan 2 gelas di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu." Xiumin tersenyum pada Chen sembari meletakkan satu gelas di meja. Xiumin ikut duduk di sebelah Chen dengan segelas teh hangat ditangannya. Sesekali di tiupnya pelan teh itu dan di sesapnya perlahan, Chen yang berada di sampingnya merasa sedikit tergoda dengan cara Xiumin meminum tehnya. Beberapa kali Chen menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berusaha kembali fokus pada filmnya, namun sayang kini Chen melihat bagaimana Xiumin melahap kripiknya dengan lucu. Dengan gugup di letakkannya mangkuk kripik itu di sebelahnya yang langsung jadi pembatas untuk mereka ber2. Chen berdehem sebentar lalu meminum teh yang dibuatkan Xiumin tadi, menoleh sebentarbke arah Xiumin dan mata Xiumin tepat menatap matanya. Hatinya kini benar benar kacau ingin sekali Chen memeluk Xiumin sepanjang film namun ia sadar itu hal yang beresiko tinggi.

"Kau kenapa?" Xiumin meminum tehnya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Chen.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, kita hanya berdua saja tapi bahkan untuk menyentuh mu saja aku tidak bisa. Padahal kau sedekat ini." Ujar Chen sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Xiumin kembali membalik posisinya ke arah TV, tiba tiba film di depannya sama sekali tidak menarik bahkan tangannya kini terasa ucapan cinta itu lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku tersiksa, aku juga ingin memiliki orang yang aku cintai! Atau cintamu mungkin sudah hilang?" Chen menekankan kalimat terakhirnya lalu mematikan TV dan berjalan melewati Xiumin menuju ke kamarnya.

Xiumin membeku di tempatnya. "Tidak itu tidak benar! Aku sangat mencintai Chen tapi kenapa aku sangat takut untuk menjadi miliknya!" Xiumin berdialog kecil dengan hatinya.

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

Yah maaf deh ini kepotongnya sampe sini...soalnya ini keterusan ampe panjang banget makanya jadi update 2 chap, hehehee...

Dan maaf banget karna FF ini lama banget lanjutnya, soalnya JiJi lagi nggak nemu jalan bwt ni FF...

Teruss, JiJi juga baru selesai ujian...huaahhh bahagiaaa dehhh...#tepuktangandepandosen.. Nah, makanya otaknya baru kebuka lagi bwt lanjutin FF...

AYO DI REPIEW YAA...DAN MAKASIH BWT REPIEW KALIAN YANG KEMARIN #bow

Saranghaeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: EXO (mungkin akan ada beberapa cameo)

Rated: M O.O

Genre: Was was

Warning: BL, YAOI,TYPO, ANEH, ABSURD, BIKIN PUYENG

Halloooo semua..chap ini di buat samaan sama chap sebelumnya jadi ayo lanjuuutttt...

Maaf kalau banyak banget TYPOnya di chap sebelumnya atau pun di chap ini...mata JiJi nggak kuat lagi buat ngeliatin ni tulisan satu satu, hehehe

Mian...HOPE U LIKE :D

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

By LeeJINNI

Chen duduk di tepi ranjangnya menoleh ke sebelah dimana Xiumin biasa tidur. Chen rindu memeluk Xiumin saat tidur karna kini setiap mereka tidur 2 buah guling akan menjadi pembatas untuk mereka. Chen menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, di tariknya laci meja yang ada disebelahnya mengambil sebuah kalung dengan 2 buah cincin menjadi bandulnya. Chen tersenyum tipis melihat cincin hitam itu, cincin yang seharusnya ada di jarinya dan tunangannya Xiumin. Namun, lihat kini, cincin ini hanya bisa berdiam di laci gelap ini dan entah kapan cincin ini akan merasakan kehangatan berada di antara jari jari.

Xiumin terlihat mulai mendekati dengan segera Chen kembali memasukkan cincin hitam itu, di tatapnya Xiumin yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Xiumin mengucapkannya pelan saat ada di depan Chen.

"Ingin katakan apa?" Chen bangkit dari duduknya.

"Miliki aku." Ucap Xiumin hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa?" Chen memelototkan matanya tak yakin dengan suara yang nyaris hilang itu. Xiumin mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Chen dan membisikan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Chen menghimpitnya di tembok dengan keras. Chen sungguh tidak percaya, tangannya mengepal dan matanya terus menatap mata kucing di depannya. Ia tidak salah dengar? Tadi Xiumin berkata. "Miliki aku Chen. Aku mencintai mu". Chen masih menatap mata itu dan tangannya yang mengepal menahan bahagia pun kini tengah memeluk pinggang Xiumin mesra, tanpa menunggu lagi Chen segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Xiumin dinsesapnya perlahan lalu mulai dibukanya bibir manis itu menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Xiumin merasakan kehangatan dan lidah Xiumin yang ikut menarik narik lidahnya. Perasaan ini kembali menghangat, lubang hitam dan besar ini pun seketika tertutup. Rindu yang sama sama mereka tahan dan mereka pendam pun kini menguar dengan saling menyalurkan kehangatan dengan bibir mereka. Chen merebahkan tubuh Xiumin ke atas kasur dan menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman intens mereka. Xiumin yang mulai kewalahan berusaha mendorong Chen untuk melepasnya, Chen pun menuruti keinginan Xiumin dan kini ia beralih pada leher putih Xiumin dikecupnya, dijilatnya dan dihisapnya pelan kulit putih itu. Chen kembali menatap wajah Xiumin yang terengah, betapa ia rindu masa masa seperti ini dia rindu kehangatan dan rasa bahagia ini. Xiumin miliknya lagi! Chen menarik kaos yang digunakan Xiumin keatas dan memperlihatkan nipple milik Xiumin. Dijilatnya secara acak tonjolan itu yang kini mulai mengeras terkadang dengan sengaja Chen menggigitnya dengan keras membuat Xiumin melenguh dan menjambak rambut Chen, dengan cepat Chen membuka seluruh pakaian Xiumin dan dengan gemas Chen menyentil kecil penis milik malaikatnya ini.

"Kau curang Chen" Ucap Xiumin sambil menarik kepala Chen dan berbisik ditelinganya.

Chen tersenyum licik di tegapkannya tubuhnya dan ditariknya Xiumin agar terduduk.

"Bukalah sayang, kau sudah lama tak melakukannya kan?" Goda Chen sambil menyentuh dagu Xiumin agar mendongak kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Xiumin melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yabg ada di tubuh Chen, tubuh kekasihnya ini tidaklah berubah masih sama seperti dulu. Xiumin dengan sendirinya langsung meremas penis Chen yang setengah menegang itu dan langsung mengulumnya. Posisi Chen yang setengah berdiri dengan lututnya dan Xiumin yang menungging membuat Chen bisa melihatnya semuanya degan jelas. Dengan gemas Chen pun meremas dan menampar pantat Xiumin beberapa kali menyalurkan hasratnya yang sudah di puncak.

"Sudah sayang-ahh, aku ingin lubangmu!" Chen pun langsung merebahkan Xiumin kembali. Chen pun memposisikan dirinya tepat diselangkangan Xiumin dirabanya paha dalam Xiumin dengan perlahan, menimbulkan sensasi panas di seluruh tubuh Xiumin. Chen dengan semangat mulai menjilati penis Xiumin dan menggigit gigit kecil ujung penis Xiumin dengan gemas dan terkadang keras.

"Masu..akhh Che-nn" Desah Xiumin sambil menekan kepala Chen agar mengulum penisnya. Chen pun tak keberatan segera dikulumnya penis mungil ktu menghisapnya kuat dan menggigitnya terkadang membuat si pemilik kelimpungan dengan sensasi yang Chen buat. Xiumin benar benar lemas, saat ini dia benar benar merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, belum lagi tangan Chen yang juga mempermainkan nipplenya membuatnya serasa melayang. Dengan tiba tiba Chen langsung memasukkan 2 jarinya ke hole

milik Xiumin membuat Xiumin memekik kesakitan dan sebulir air mata lolos dari mata kuscingnya, membuat Chen dengan segera menghisap kuat penis Xiumin untuk menenangkannya. Xiumin sudah kembali menikmati kenikmatan permainan Chen, nipllenya yang terus di tarik oleh tangan kiri Chen, Penisnya didalam mulut Chen, dan holenya yang diaduk oleh ke 2 jari Chen.

" Ahh...! Ahh...cuummmm" Xiumin menekan kepalanya kebantal saat luncak kenikmatannya datang.

"hah..hah..aku juga ingin sayang!" Chen mengatamannya dengan nafas yang memburu menahan nafsunya. Xiumin yang masih mengatur nafasnya pun mengangguk ke arah Chen dan dengan segera Chen membalikkan tubuh Xiumin menjadi menungging. Di sentuhkannya penisnya kelubang sempit Xiumin membuat Xiumin mendesah nikmat dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Che-phatt Cheenn" Xiumin memundurkan pantatnya hingga lubangnya menempel dengan penis Chen.

"Kau nakhhaall babhy-ahh" Chen pun mendesah nikmat. Dengan hati hati Chen memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit itu didorongnya terus penisnya membelah pantat Xiumin yang mengetat. Xiumin menahan nafasnya saat ada benda besar yang ingin memasuki tubuhnya, mata Xiumin pun melebar saat Chen menghentakkan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan membuatnta benar benar terasa perih. Tanp menunggu aba aba dari Xiumin, Chen langsung menggerakkan penisnya dengan brutal membuat Xiumin terhentak hentak ke depan karna tubuhnya yang lemas tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Chen yang sedang bernafsu.

"Uhhhh"Xiumin akhirnya mendapatkan kenikmatannya lagi. Di dalam sana penis besar itu menemukan sasarannya dan itu berhasil membuat Xiumin mendesah lebih keras dan nikmat. Chen yang mendengarkan desahan Xiumin kembali bergerak dengan brutal dan keras, Chen benar benar gila dengan semua kenikmatan ini. Di raihnya pinggang Xiumin dan ikut menggerakkannya agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam. Chen menghentikan gerakannya dan membawa tubuh Xiumin ke atasnya dan membalikkan Xiumin agar menghadanya. Bottom on Top. Dengan lemas Xiumin menaik turunkan tubuhnya dibantu tangan Chen yang mengangkat pinggangnya dan belum lagi Chen yang juga menggerakkan penisnya dari bawah tubuh Xiumin. Salah satu tangan Chen turun kearah penis Xiumin dan mengocok cepat penis mungil itu membuat yang berada di atasnya mendesah semaikin keras. Chen melihat wajah Xiumin yang sedang menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cukup cepat belum lagi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menikmati semua permainan ini, matanya yang terpejam danwajahnya yang mendongak ke atas sambil terus mendesah keras memanggil nama Chen di tengah desahannya. Chen melepaskan penis Xiumin yang mulai berkedut dan kembali meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Xiumin saat kecepan Xiumin mulai menurun dan dengan cepat Chen menumbukkan keras penisnya pada lubang sempit Xiumin.

"Ahh..ahhh...Chhennn-ahhh"Xiumin memilin nipple milik Chen dengan pelan.

"Sempithhh..ahhh"Racau Chen nikmat.

"Akuuahh..ing-hh..ahhh" Xiumin mempukan lengannya pada dada Xiumin sudah tidak sanggup untuk duduk.

"Bersam-ahhhh chaagiaahh" Chen masih mempercepat temponya hingga akhirnya satu sodokan lagi dan semuanya memutih. Menerbangkan mereka ke awang wang.

"Akkhhhh...Chheenn!" Pekik Xiumin sambil memeluk leher Chen yang ada dibawahnya.

"Xiuminnn...ahhhh" Chen memeluk erat Xiumin dan menanamkan penisnya lebih dalam.

Chen melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Xiumin, dan memposisikan dirinya untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Chen yang melihat Xiumin masih terengah di sebelahnya segera memposisikan Xiumin di tengah tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepala Xiumin di dadanya, dengan cekatan Chen menarik selimut yang ada dilantai dan meletakkan selimut itu diatas tubuh mereka berdua. Chen merogoh lagi yang ada di sampingnya mengambil kalung berbandul cincin itu.

"Apa itu?" Xiumin yang telah membuka matanya menatap kalung itu penasaran.

Chen membuka pengait kalung itu dan mengeluarkan kedua cincin itu di atas telapak tangan kanannnya. Dengan segera ditaruhnya rantai kalung itu di atas meja dan di sentuhnya tangan kiri Xiumin dengan tangan kirinya, dan langsung saja Chen menyelipkan cincin hitam itu di jari mungil Xiumin dengan tangan kanannya. Xiumin yang melihatnya pun kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ke arah Chen kemasihnya. Chen tersenyum manis dan mencium pucuk kepala Xiumin dengan lembut.

"Kau tunanganku! Dan kau tak boleh melepas cincin itu. Kau mengerti? Kau hanya milikku dan jangan harap kau bisa lepas lagi!" Ucap Chen sambil memeluk Xiumin dari belakang dan mencium pundak Ciumin lembut. Xiumin pun terisak pelan, ia sungguh bahagia dan tak menyangka bahwa Chen sangat mencintainya. Ia sangat beruntung Chen ternyata masih mau mencintainya sampi sekarang walaupun dulu ia telah mengusir Chen dari hidupnya.

"Kau masih menggenggam pasangannya" Xiumin menyeka air matanya dan melepaskan pelukan Chen yang ada di dadanya. Chen mengangguk dan membuka genggaman tangan kanannya, Xiumin mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya di tempat yang sama dengan cincinnya. Xiumin tersenyum dan mejulurkan tangannya kedepan sambil terus memandangi cincin hitam yang terlihat manis itu, Chen pun ikut memajukan tangannya sejajar dengan tangan Xiumin mengecup pelan pipi Xiumin dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Malam yang indah untuk mereka berdua dimana akhirnya cinta mereka tak bisa di kalahkan. Bahkan waktu pun tak tega untuk memisahkan mereka maka dari itu cinta mereka tidak pernah pudar dimakan waktu. Semoga saja hari indah bisa mereka lewati bersama dan semoga saja jika kepahitan kembali muncul mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi namun mereka akan melewatinya dengan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan terus berjalan melewatinya berdua. Ini cinta mereka berdua dimana disana hanya ada Chen dan Xiumin.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Cieee...couple lama balik lagi" Tao yang paling pertama bersuara membuat satu meja makan ikut ricuh. Pagi ini adalah hari libur untuk semua member Exo dan itu adalah hal yang membuat mereka bahagia namun mendengar ada suara suara setan kenarin malam, membuat mereKa tambah bahagia. Karna suara itu berasal dari kamr Chenmin yang berarti mereka telah kembali bersama, semua juga sudah tahu bagaiman sakitnya hati mereka ber2 dulu dan kini mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi. Itu berita baik.

"Ehhh...cincin apa itu?" Goda Lay yang Duduk disamping Xiumin.

"A..a..aniyaa" Gugup Xiumin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha..hyung lucu sekali. Aigoo akhirnya kalian kembali lagi" Bahagia Baekhyun sambil merangkul (mencekik) leher Chen dengan lengannya.

Dan pagi acara makan10 orang namja itu benar benar ramai karna pasangan Chenmin yang membahana. Eh..tunggu, 10? Mana 2 lagi? Haah..ternyata Kaido tidak ada di tempat. Mereka berdua, tepatnya Kyungsoo di paksa Kai untuk pergi dengannya ke taman tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tempat dimana Kyungsoo menatap lirih kotak musiknya. Wangi pepohonan dan tanah basah menyapu penciuman mereka, Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di tempat faforit mereka dimana dihadapannya ada hamparan rumlut hijau yang luas.

"Maafkan aku hyung" Kai berpindah berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah membencimu" Acuh Kyungsoo sambil terus memandang kedepan.

"Aku menyesal hyung. Aku sungguh sungguh hanya mencintaimu! Aku bersumpah!" Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Kai, di lemparnya lagi pandangannya pada padang rumput itu.

"Hyunnnggg...aku mohon. Kembalilah padaku! Aku mencintaimu" Kai sepertinya sudah benar benar lupa dengan Luhan bahkan Kai saja tidak tahu apa dia masih jadi pacar Luhan atau sudah putus. Tapi yang jelas ia hanya butuh Kyungsoo sekarang, hanya Kyungsoo maka ia akan tenang.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil terus menatap mata Kai tajam.

~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~

Nah...yang ini baru bener tbc soalnya belum ada lanjutannya...hehe

Sabar nunggunya yaa..JiJi akan lewati lembah sekali lagi mungkin nemu lanjutan FF ini..

Di repiew yaaa di repieww...lope u...dan gomawo bwt repiew repiewny selama ini :D

#taburbungasamacinta


End file.
